Together forever?
by carson34
Summary: Jeese with OC are married but seperated but with a new surprise change their future to divroce court or will it?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write this one for Jeese and OC. I think the show focuses way more on Michael and Fiona then they do on the other burn spy. Be sure to check out my twitter account "Carson34ff". If you like any of Flashpoint and then I am going to write about one soon.

* * *

Jesse walked into his wife's house trying to get their daughter for the night. Jesse and Marissa were separated now and decided to take a break. His wife was supposed to get their daughter ready to go for their visit.

"Hey, where is she?" Jesse asked her as he walked into the house.

"She's just finishing up cleaning her room." Marissa said to her husband. She missed him but hasn't told him that she is pregnant with their second baby. She is about four months pregnant and they have been separated for most of her pregnancy. She was going to tell him about the baby but did not know how to do it or when.

"How are you?" Jesse responded to her. He wanted to see if she would like to get back together with him.

"I am good" She told him. She was sure that he knew that she was lying. She had not been sleeping very well and now that she was pregnant too was not the best thing for her baby when she was not sleeping. Their daughter came down the stairs and smiled at her father and mother hoping that they would get back together.

* * *

The weekend was over and Jessie was heading over to Michael's place to have their morning meeting. He knew that the team wanted update about the future of his marriage. Truth was that he did not know so how could he shared. He walked into the house and smiled at their team.

"Hey guys." He greeted his friends. "Before you asked I don't know what is going on with my relationship with my wife. I got to spend time with my daughter."

"That's good." Michael said to his friend. "Now you need to work on your marriage."

"I know and I will." He promises his friend. "Now let's get down to the job at hand"

They got the case done in time where he drove by his wife's house and pulls into the driveway to watch her come out with her best-friend. He noticed that she did not have something to drink. He starts to wonder if she was pregnant or not. He gets out of the car to face his wife about it.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked her.

"yes." She said to her husband. "How does this change what is going on between us?"

"Yes it does. I want to come back here to you and our family" Jesse declared to his wife. He was hoping that she would say yes.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: this chapter will be longer then last chapter. I hope that you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Also follow me on Twitter "carson34ff". This chapter is going to have POV!

* * *

Jeese's POV

I am hoping that she will say yes to trying our marriage now that I am not a spy anymore. I told her that I found the man who was responsible for me losing my job. I couldn't figure out why she was so happy about it. We have been married for about ten years and they've a five years old daughter named Lily.

"Maybe I don't want you here right now. We're taking a break. It's not matter that I'm pregnant. You're the one that left not me. Everytime that I need you, you were not here. You were doing something for your bosses. What about our daughter? Were you here for her?" She said to me. I get that she is worried about letting me back in fearing that I would leave.

"Will you listen to me? I am not going to leave you or our kids. I want to live the rest of my life proving to you that I will be here. Please let me come home." I begged her to let me come home. Our daughter comes outside to give me a hug. I am hoping that this would help her make her choice to let me come home.

Two weeks later, I got a call from her wanting to talk about her choice. I get to the house and find her friend taking our daughter to the Zoo. I walked into the house to find her sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her waiting for an answer.

"I decided to let you come home but you're staying in our guestroom for right now." She revealed to me as I started to smile at her.

* * *

Marissa's POV

I watched as he unpacked his stuff. I don't want him to stay in here but I don't know if I can trust him just yet. I want to be able to trust him but so quickly as I have kids to worry about.

Two weeks into this arrangement, I am finding it hard to sleep so I would sneak into the guest room and lay in the bed with him. He would wrap his arms around me and we went to sleep. By morning I was gone and our daughter would come in. But this morning, I slept in to long and he woke up first. I could feel his eyes on me and I woke up.

"You have been doing this for a while since I moved back into the house." He revealed to me as he leans in to give me a kiss. We male love for the first time in months. Our daughter comes into the room right as he rolls over. She jumps on the bed and lays between us. We both serectly hope that this is our fresh start.

* * *

Author Note: Happy fourth of July to everyone! Please be safe tomorrow! There will be a new chapter next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am back with another chapter of this storyline. I am pretty sure that this will be the last chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Also you can follow me on Twitter as carson34ff.

* * *

Six months later- Marissa's POV

I am right about eight months pregnant and today we have a bbq with the whole team. Michael had saved the team from the CIA since he was the one that put them into this mess. I was hoping that he and Fiona would get back to together but they haven't yet. I pulled Fiona over so we can have some girl time together.

"So have you decided to work it out with Michael now that the truth is out." I asked her with hope in my voice. I know that he would have to get back on her good side and that's not easy to do. We did not notice that Jeese walked up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"What are you girls talking about?" He asked me as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing. We are having a girl's chat right now" I revealed to him as Michael comes up wanting to talk to Fiona. He convinced her to come and talk to him about their future. They managed to get back together again and she makes him promised that they would be together forever without breaking up. I sit on Jessie's lap and watched then together. They seem to be happy and in love. The night seemed to go by fast and I was really tired and my back was hurting. Around three in the morning, my water broke and I woke him up and the baby was born at seven in the morning. It's a baby girl and we named her Lily. We introduced her to her older sister Alyssa.

* * *

Six months later

The girls have really good bond and they love each other. They are both daddy's girls. Whenever they see daddy, they are in big smiles. Jeese spends every minute with us when he is not helping the others.

* * *

Author Note: I know that it was short but I wanted to end this storyline like this. I created a new storyline for Michael and Fiona last night called all or nothing so please go read it and let me know what you think.


End file.
